Tekaji Zakura
Summary Tekaji is the younger brother to Fumiko Zakura, a once extremely powerful Samurai like his sister but he fell away from the path of the Samurai and sold his soul to the Demon called Roath and became a Yokai,after gaining new found power he declared war on the Koto Nation and consistently battle's his sister, However near the end of the war he would defeat his sister and bring her to the Yokai King for execution, However after seeing his sister tortured he had a change of heart and betrayed the King by stabbing him through the heart with Galio's spear,unfortunatly once the Yokai king died so did all other Yokai that where carved with his symbol and thus after one last talk with his sister he perished. Personality Tekaji at first was a very timid boy by nature, constantly seeking praise from his parents who would instead be focusing on his sister Fumiko Zakura, attempting to learn the ways of the samurai from his sister Tekaji desperately tried to do anything earn his parents love but ultimately wasn't able to do so as their parents both perished.This tragic event changed Tekaji forever, he became far colder and cynical, after failing to get into the Samurai academy as his sister he contemplated giving up on life until a demon called Roath offered him newfound power. after becoming a Yokai he grew in rank eventually becoming the Prince of the Yokai, the second strongest in their army, with this growing strength, he became extremely overconfident and became convinced that his destiny was to battle and kill his sister, As a Yokai Tekaji tends to mock his enemies by asking random questions not associated with the fight at all Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Tekaji Origin: Kawaii Samurai !?! Gender: Male Age: 19 (Begining of the Series) 24(EOS) Classification: Samurai/Yokai Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Swordsman,Precognition,Energy Manipulation,Intangibility,Existence Erasure,Low-Mid Regeneration, Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Easily Capable of contending with Fumiko in her Awakening state and has constantly fought people on this level) | At least Town level (Galio's heart is powerful enough to effortlessly pierce the Yokai king despite him having a near impenetrable body) Speed: MFTL+ (His Phantom lightning is capable of traveling from the Yokai pocket dimension which is located on the edge of the universe all the way to earth in a zeptosecond which would put it at 2.9352902e39c times the speed of light,Tekaji has also shown capable of keeping up with Fumiko Zakura in pure speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class with Galio's spear Durability: Town level Stamina: Nigh Unlimited. (Yokai are said to have enough stamina to last for Millennia) Range: hundreds of meters with most attacks, thousands of kilometers with Phantom lightning Standard Equipment: Katana Intelligence: High (Tekaji is a Genius when it comes to combat, after becoming a Yokai, he furthered his training and studies to the point that he outsmarted entire countries and armies and took them down with out even drawing a sword, his very skilled at adapting to his enemies attacks in the middle of combat,as shown when he defeated the Yokai Shiro, a master swordsman with over 3000 years of experience and 670 different sword skills, he was capable of discovery a weakness to each every one of his sword skills in a matter of minutes and with in the half an hour defeated Shiro) Weaknesses: Extremely overconfident, many of his Yokai abilities have a minute cooldown between them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kenjutsu': Tekaji is hailed as one of the most skilled swordsmen in history. Tokubetsu: Tokubetsu is a natural energy found across the universe that a well-trained warrior can tap into and gain far more power Enhance: Tekaji uses Tokubetsu to enhance his physical characteristics double fold. Ultra Sense: Tekaji is capable of tapping into Tokubetsu and sensing all life in a 30 km radius, everything from large bears to small microscopic bacteria, he is capable distinguishing every life form from one another, making sneak attacks almost impossible Space Shift: Tekaji is Capable of shifting his physical body into the Tokubetsu realm, making him completely intangible to anyone from the physical world, but still being able to physically interact with them. Yokai Abilities: *'Phantom Lightning:' a Black Lighting bolt that travels from across the universe to attack its opponent, the lighting can be easily summoned to the point that Tekaji is capable of blasting thousands of them at his opponent. *'Yokai Sight:' Tekaji using Yokai Sight is capable of seeing a few seconds into the future. *'Regeneration:' Tekaji is easily capable of regenerating limbs with his Yokai abilities *'Death Touch:' Focusing his Yokai energy into his palm and touching his enemy, Tekaji is capable of erasing them from the world, including their souls, however using this ability puts a huge strain on him and will drop his stamina by more than half. *'Shadow Speed:' as long as the enemy casts a shadow, Tekaji can instantly teleport at the said person's shadow Theme Song:https: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w8sGJ2hR4Wc Death Theme Song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJ81S2s45No Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Demons Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users